In most of the homes/hotels the preferred locations have no nightlight outlets but do have wall switches and because of this in the night when the main light source(s) are turned off, people may stumble or fall due to inadequate light or illumination. Generally, most people at night search for the switches to turn on the bathroom light or any other light outlet. On doing this people injure themselves because of stumbling or hitting something due to no light. Keeping the safety concerns in mind, such a situation should be avoided. Solutions for night lighting including bulbs and other lighting means are either very costly with a multitude of technicalities involved or are not capable of providing enough lighting.
Most of the nightlights of such nature do not provide sufficient lighting that addresses such problems. In order to solve such problems, most of the people switch on the bathroom light throughout the entire night. Generally, people staying in hotels can be seen doing such type of acts because most of the hotels lack night lighting arrangements. Such acts results in more power consumption and leading to huge electricity bills for the service provider. Research in the United States has shown that by avoiding the use of bathroom light as night light, about $30 a year per room may be saved. This can be made possible by using night light used with AC outlets or switches built with a NEON bulb or a wall switch that incorporates light emitting diodes (LEDs). But these nightlight systems are very dim, expensive, have limited life, heat issues, and can be easily removed which may be a problem with kids or guests. And these nightlights can not be placed in those areas where standard outlets are absent to support standard nightlights (typical to most bathrooms).
Accordingly, the present scenario is punctuated by an emerging need of a system which addresses all the shortfalls of the conventional outlet type devices and provides for a long lasting adequate light or illumination at the switch in home/hotel in a simple, appealing, power saving, and cost effective manner.